


a gold, ornate mirror (perfect for two kings)

by august_sunshine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Mirror Sex, Smut, We Will Survive, did this instead of uni hw..., quarantine sex, this for all my people who ship oikage in 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_sunshine/pseuds/august_sunshine
Summary: “Do you want anything else, love? Use your words, okay?”Tobio flushes deeper, and his beautiful pale skin looks stunning blotched with red. Tooru wants to suck a love bite on his neck but refrains. He much prefers leaving hickeys in spots only Tobio can see. A reminder of sorts.“Can, can we, please, face the mirror.”
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 13
Kudos: 263





	a gold, ornate mirror (perfect for two kings)

**Author's Note:**

> guess who did this instead of their uni hw!!! it was me <3

“Oikawa-san.”

“Tobio-chan! We’ve talked about this. No more ‘san.’ I am your boyfriend!”

“Oikawa.”

“Tobio-chan. We also said that you would start using my first name. C’mon, baby. I know you know how to say it.”

Here, Tooru sees how Tobio takes in a breath, flushes, from the apples of his high cheekbones down to his neck, and exhales. It’s cute how he can even blush when he’s naked on their bed. 

“Tooru.”

“Yes, baby?”

“I want - I really want to ride you.”

Tooru stops stroking Tobio’s cock and raises his eyebrow. This is new. He also can’t help but to smile at how shy his boyfriend can get. Just minutes ago, Tooru had his cock shoved in Tobio’s throat. 

“Yeah, baby? You wanna be on top?”

Tobio nods his head but still isn’t making eye contact. This isn’t unusual, but during sexy times, Tooru wants to make sure Tobio always expresses himself. Tooru continues to stroke Tobio but pauses to lift his left hand up. He gently raises Tobio’s chin to force him to make eye-contact.

“Do you want anything else, love? Use your words, alright?”

Tobio flushes deeper, and his beautiful pale skin looks stunning blotched with red. Tooru wants to suck a love bite on his neck but refrains. He much prefers leaving hickeys in spots only Tobio can see. A reminder of sorts. 

“Can, can we, please, face the mirror.”

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck F u c k._ Tooru feels his eyebrows rise into his hairline, but he quickly controls his reaction. 

“Tobio-chan, you want to see yourself riding me? Is that what my baby wants?”

Tobio nods his head.

“Words.”

“Yes.”

“Of course, baby.”

Tobio whines. It’s one of the ones that signal he’s close to cumming. Tooru stops stroking him with his right hand and looks for the lube on his nightstand. 

“I’m going to stretch you out first. Then, my precious Tobio-chan can ride me.”

The lube is a little too far for his hand to reach. He gets up from bed, grabs it, and admires what Tobio looks like from this angle.

His skin is still a lovely shade of pink, his silky, black hair surrounds him like a halo, and his bangs are pushed back from the sweat. His cute forehead is void of his typical pout lines. Tobio looks beautiful and wrecked. His cock is leaking pre-cum, and Tooru wants to cum at the sight. 

Now that he is up from their bed, Tooru glances at the mirror facing their bed. It’s an antique mirror with an ornate gold frame. They had lugged it from an antique store when they were buying decor for their sparse apartment. The quarantine and the home decor shows they watched inspired an outing to Ikea and other furniture stores. The antique shop was a rash decision to enter, and Tobio wanted to buy the mirror as soon as he saw it. 

Tooru smiles. He wondered when exactly Tobio got this idea.

Feeling that Tooru was gone for way to long, which was ridiculous, he’s been up from bed for, at most 45 seconds, Tobio flips over onto his stomach, manuevers his knees close to his chest, and arches his back. Practically begging Tooru to begin stretching him.

“Tooru, please.”

“I’m coming, baby.”

He grabs the lube and settles behind Tobio. He coats his pointer finger and begins warming it up for his desperate boyfriend.

Without warning, he enters his pointer finger and hears Tobio gasp. 

“More.”

_So impatient_. 

He ignores Tobio and starts to move his finger in and out. Then, his middle finger, and then, his ring finger. Tooru basks in hearing Tobio whine and he hears him begin to whimper. Shoving his fingers in deeper, Tooru finds his prostrate and begins to massage. 

The sounds that come from his sweet boyfriend are angelic yet, so so sinful. 

“T-t-tooru. It feels so good. Harder, harder.”

“That’s my name, babyboy. You ready to ride me. Yeah?”

Tobio whines and nods his head into the pillow. Tooru hears a broken “yes.”

Tooru removes his digits and sees the way Tobio’s hole clenches around nothing. _Fuck._ He brings all their pillows against their headboard and shuffles until he’s comfy. It resembles a throne of pillows. Tooru has smacked his head on the headboard before and doesn’t want to take Advil after fucking ever again. It kills the high. Tobio takes his cue and is crouching on the bed. Eagerly waiting. He looks so cute. Tooru can’t help but to stroke his leaking cock. 

“Let me grab the condom.”

“No, I wanna feel you cum. Please. I won't complain.”

“Fuck, okay. C’mon, Tobio-chan. Make me cum, then.”

Tobio turns around and faces the ornate mirror. His thighs are spread on the outside of Tooru’s legs, and his back is arched. Tooru grabs his lover’s itty-bitty waist and guides Tobio onto his cock. He does miss seeing how Tobio’s face can morph from pouty impatience into fucked out pleasure. From this angle, he can’t really see how they look. Tobio’s slender frame allows for some insight, but his boyfriend is 5′10. Not bothered, Tooru prefers to look at Tobio anyway. He is obsessed and in love. He knows and recognizes this. 

Slowly, Tobio sinks down and takes all of Tooru in one motion. It’s amazing _how fucking tight_ Tobio is. Tooru can’t help the soft “fuck,” that escapes from his mouth.

Tobio moans, low and throaty. Tooru refrains from bucking his hips up. If his baby wants to ride him, then he’ll let him take control. 

After a few moments, Tobio’s hands are sprayed on Tooru’s abdomen, and he begins to grind on his cock. He moves in quick circles, and from here, Tooru admires how Tobio’s back and arms flex. He is so beautiful and captivating. There isn’t a single inch on Tobio’s body that isn’t sexy - that wasn't meant to be worshipped. Like, how the fuck could his precious Tobio-chan’s back be so hot?

Tooru can’t help but to groan and, of course, talk. 

“You like that? Seeing yourself grind on me? How do we look, Tobio?”

Tobio only moans and throws his head back.

“No, no. Look at yourself, Tobio.”

Tobio lifts his head and, after a moment, begins to bounce. 

“Toor-tooru. We, ah, ah.” Tobio’s string of thought is interrupted by his throaty gasps. 

Tobio keeps bouncing on his cock, and Tooru is mesmerized at how the head of his cock never leaves the ring of muscle. The squelch of the lube and the slapping of skin is the perfect background to Tobio’s insistent whines. 

Tooru closes his eyes and talks more. He’s desperate to hear if Tobio likes this. 

“Tobio-chan~ Do you like seeing yourself bounce on my cock? You look so pretty like this. Your broad shoulders, _fuck, ya, just like that._ You are doing so well bouncing on my dick. I love you from behind, too. I miss your face but your ass.” Here, he removes his hands from Tobio’s waist and grabs his ass cheeks. He rubs them both and smacks both of them. Tobio’s loud moan and the jiggles bring Tooru closer to the edge. 

Tobio stops his frantic bouncing and begins to grind on him again. Tobio’s hands move from his abdomen, and he rests them just above Tooru’s knees. The angle is different and the steady rhythm is lost. This means that Tobio is close. 

“Too-ru.” Another string of gasps. “We, it’s so hot. I wanna cum.” More grinding and clenching. Tooru groans, loudly. Tobio’s ass is so tight, and the clenching brings him close, too.

“Don’t worry, babyboy. I’m here.”

He pushes Tobio onto his chest, and like this, he can finally see the mirror and their reflection. 

_Fuck_. If the makeshift throne makes Oikawa a king then Tobio looks like the perfect consort. They both look absolutely wrecked. No, Tooru decides, he is not the king on this throne. Tobio looks more like one sitting on his cock, and his head rests on Tooru’s shoulder. Tobio’s cock is leaking, and Tooru wants to engrave how debauched they look into his mind. 

He grabs one of Tobio’s legs and presses it closer to Tobio’s chest and uses his other hand to start stroking his lover. 

“Fuck, Tobio. You look like you belong on my cock. Do you like that? You like knowing you’re the only one who can do this? You’re the only one who can make me cum? Do you want to cum? Let me see you cum.”

Tobio nods his head, and Tooru strokes faster. 

“I love you like this, Tobio. I’m the one only who can see you like this, too. Because you’re mine and I’m yours. No one else.”

Here, he moves his head to kiss Tobio’s delicious and sweet mouth. It’s messy, and they angle doesn't work, but Tooru feels Tobio _clench,_ and a moan rips through his lover’s throat. Ropes of cum land on Tooru’s hand, but he doesn’t stop stroking. The look on Tobio’s face is of absolute bliss, and their reflection from the ornate mirror is beautiful. He throws his head back and feels himself cum into Tobio's tight heat. 

After a minute, Tobio gently leans forward, and Tooru’s cock leaves his tight hole. Tobio whines at the loss, and Tooru smirks. 

“Oikawa-san.” 

He mentally groans. 

“Yes, Tobio-chan.”

“I really liked that.” 

Tooru slithers down the from his former position against the headboard and is now properly lying down on their bed. He opens his arm, an invitation for cuddling. Tobio presses a kiss to Tooru's cock ( _fuck, how could he not be obsessed with Tobio_ ) and then dives into his arms. 

“You only love me for the sex.”

“It makes up for your personality.”

Tooru laughs and replies “I really liked that, too. You looked so beautiful from behind.”

He sees Tobio begin to pout and quickly adds, “I did miss your face, though. I like the faces you make when I fuck you hard. I also missed shoving my tongue down your throat and giving you hickeys.”

Tobio doesn't blush. A testament to how blissed out he is. 

“I missed your face, Oikawa-san. Next time, you can fuck me in front of the mirror. It was really hot.”

Tooru’s eyes widen at the idea, and he wants to kiss Tobio’s filthy mouth. He looks down at where Tobio is pressed against his chest and is quickly amused to see how he quickly fell asleep. 

He kisses Tobio’s forehead and closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading this;;; im in oikage hell ;;; i do not ever plan on leaving tho >:)


End file.
